Wyatt Sutherlund
Bael Da'Chataka, more commonly known by his human name Wyatt Sutherlund, is a current student in Thomsen High and a member of the Young Bloods. One of the Dra'Quinni, an ancient dinosaur-like species whose survivors were kept in stasis for millions of years, Wyatt, much like the rest of the species, hides his presence among human society with a glamour spell. Biography Pre-Young Bloods In truth no one knows who Bael's true parents were, but when his adoptive parents force their way out of their stasis pods and saw a hatching sitting on the ground, they knew that they couldn't just leave him there. So they took the infant with them as they made their way to the surface. Fortunately it was from a cave quite a fair distance away from civilization, but that didn't stop them from discovering the truth of the new world that awaited them: They were out for far longer than they were supposed to be. An entirely new people had taken over the planet, and they were alone. Fortunately his mother had enough magical knowledge to create and teach a glamour spell that would hide them among the humans. It took quite a bit of luck, but they managed to get a house, and both made their living with manual labor, due to not having the paperwork to get jobs that didn't pay in cash. It was rough to start with, but then came their next obstacle: Bael was getting older, and human laws dictated that he had to attend school. However, there was good news: They found out about homeschooling. They could teach him without him having to go to the human schools. At least until he was old enough to preform the glamour spell on himself. So they did until he reached the age of 8 was was able to use magic unassisted. He was more than eager to go to a human school to meet other human children, with intent to befriend them. However, human social cues were not something he was not taught at home, so it was a rough start. Kids were mean, teasing him and mocking him for his odd speech patterns. It was hard at first, but there were some kids he managed to make friends with. It took quite a bit off effort not to reveal his secret to them, but he kept quiet knowing that things would be far worse if he did tell them. Even if they didn't believe his story, it would surely lead to more laughter at his expense. He was good at school, maintaining high grades throughout all of his scholastic life. One thing he noticed was that he was adapting to human culture a bit better than his parents were. He was being exposed to it almost constantly since he was a child, but it was a small thing. They were ecstatic for him over trivial things. Which he found odd. Powers and abilities Wyatt has powers due to his Dra'Quinni heritage as well as being born possessing Dra'Quinni Elder powers. * Dra'Qunni Elder Physiology: Wyatt is exceptionally stronger and tougher than the average member of his race along with significantly greater magic potential. He also heals much faster, being able to heal minor to moderate injuries in a day. * Adaptive Reflexes: Wyatt uses his magic to let his body to attack and defend with far greater speed precision than he could normally. * Terramancy: He can telekinetically control things like stone or concrete through his species affinity for magic. He can only control stone if he can see it. Using terrakinesis requires a bit of focus, and requires him to either walk or stop completely. In-game stats Starting information Skills Overview Trivia